


The Boy who Smokes like a Chimney

by Literal_Garbo, LizPain13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Funny, I hate u for this Liz, I'm trash and so is this story, Inappropriate Humor, Kinda, Punk AU, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizPain13/pseuds/LizPain13
Summary: This is a story I'm writing for a friend. I don't do a lot of original works and stuff so yea. This story is heavy underage stuff, it will eventually include smut with the underage character. This is a story between A Boy and A Girl. Idek. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.





	1. Tall, Dark, and a Dick

He’s an asshole. That’s the simplest way to put it, he would even say it himself. 

He was different when we first met though. He would come through the school to see old friends and teachers, occasionally hanging out with the theater nerds, which is where I had the unfortunate luck of having learned who he was. 

Conner Allen, resident douche and a man whom I couldn’t shake from my mind. He graduated with my brother a few years earlier and he knew my family pretty well, but he never really seemed to pay attention to who I was. 

He appeared kind at first. Taking interest in what I thought, it wasn’t until after November that I learned his true intentions. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon dragged on, my last period seemingly never ending. The final bell rang and I shot up out of my seat hustling out of the classroom and to the auditorium. A few people had already gathered there and I stopped to chat with them. Soon enough the reason I continued to show up here walked in. Tall, dark and a complete dick. I could see his eyes trail over my body for a second before meeting mine and he smirked, winking at me and he talked with a few of the older theater kids. 

“Are you gunna go there?” My friend nudged my side, there own smirk decorating their face. 

I rolled my eyes at them “How about we focus on rehearsal rather than him hm?” my eyes narrowed at them slightly and they just nodded while laughing 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, you think you can avoid me?” His voice is deeper in a whisper and it sends a shudder down my spine. 

“I’m not avoiding you. I’m walking home.” My voice is steady, unlike my heart which is pounding. 

“It feels like you are, didn’t even come say hi to me at the school” he said in a fake hurt voice. 

“You seemed preoccupied” my brain brought up an image of him casually flirting with one of the Seniors.

“Don’t sound so better, also scowling is bad for your face, causes wrinkles, hate to see them on someone so young and pretty.” I ignored the harsh blush that I could feel forming on my cheeks. 

“Fuck you, Connor” I huffed and I felt triumphant when we finally reached my block. 

“I’d love to but not now.” He was grinning, obviously proud of himself and I groaned loudly at his poor excuse for a joke “I haven’t even touched you yet jeez” He was chuckling and i just made another disturbed sound and finally got to my house “Hey wait. All joking aside, it’s nice talking to you, so text me some time” He was smiling again and holding out a small slip of paper. I looked into his eyes for a second, the contrast of his one green and one brown eye always mesmerized me, I seen he was genuine about his words. 

In the spur of the moment I took the slip of paper from him and walked up to my house and I waved my hand over my shoulder at him

“So, I should expect the nudes later yea?” I flipped him off and walked inside.


	2. Things That Don't Involve Me? Doesn't Sound Right....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting convos. In case its not obvious Liz is ~ and Conner is *

9/7/17  
*Hey ;)* 8:07pm

~Hi there :)~ 8:09pm

*What’s up hun?* 8:20pm

~Just settling in for the night, what about you?~ 8:25pm

*Same here. Wishing I had a nice big fluffy pillow to hold for the night. Maybe someone to cuddle close* 8:30pm

~I hear Mal-Wart has some pretty great body pillows~ 8:32pm

*Har har* 8:35pm

~I know I’m hilarious~ 8:36pm

*Now about those nudes……* 8:40pm

 

~Go away Connor~ 8:41pm

*Awe, i’m just kidding.* 8:43pm  
*Unless you actually want to send some because i’m totally not against it* 8:43pm

~I’m ignoring you now~ 8:50pm

*You can’t ignore me, you love me* 8:52pm

~Love isn’t the word I would use~ 8:54

*Fine, you tolerate me though and that’s what’s important* 8:55pm

~Tolerate….. Right….~ 8:57pm

*Ok, I can tell that you are SUPER busy, so I guess I’ll leave you to it.* 8:58pm

~I lied, I tolerate you, I need attention and advice.~ 9:24pm

*And she comes crawling back* 9:33pm

~Try not to sound so smug, it’s not attractive~ 9:35pm

*So you think I’m attractive* 9:36pm  
~Ugh, nevermind I don’t want your advice anymore~ 9:37pm

*And I was so looking forward to sharing my terrible wisdom* 9:39pm

~Dick~ 9:40pm

*I can share that with you too if you want* 9:41pm

~read~

9/8/17  
*So, are you done ignoring me now?* 12:04pm

~No.~ 12:07pm

*Are you going to be at the theater later* 12:08pm

~No.~ 12:10pm

*Why not?* 12:12pm

~I have band practice~ 12:14pm

*We should meet up later* 12:16pm

~Can’t.~ 12:17pm

*Can I ask why?* 12:17pm

~Nope~ 12:18pm

*Are you done with band yet?* 6:47pm

~No~ 6:49pm

*How are you texting me then* 6:50pm

~I’m not~ 6:53pm

*Right, and that’s not you in front of me on the sidewalk either then, huh?* 6:54pm

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over my shoulder and jumped slightly “Dammit Conner you fucking stalker, what are you doing”

“I asked if you wanted to meet up later, I figured you were being sarcastic so I’m here to make your day better, obviously” He scoffed as if the answer was transparent.

“I have things to do.”

“Things that don’t involve me? Doesn’t sound right. If it doesn’t already, your world should revolve around me” He grinned and I huffed out a laugh.

“Go home Conner” 

“Already on my way there.” We walked in silence for a bit and I turned the corner to my block and he kept walking straight “Later Liz”

“Goodbye Conner” I waved my hand over my shoulder and made my way home.


End file.
